Five Times the Winchesters Talked Parenthood
by clarksmuse
Summary: The Winchester clan experiences the joys and woes of being first-time parents. Crossover SPN/SV. Dean/Chloe, Sam/Sarah. Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Kripke and AlMiles.


**1. Sam, she's possessed!**

"Sam, she's possessed!" Dean Winchester had the look of a man who was absolutely at the end of his rope. Sam recognized the wild, frantic look in his older brother's eyes, because he had been there not too long ago.

_First Time Father Syndrome _was what he and Sarah had coined it since they'd had Jacob and no matter how much Dean denied it, he had it.

Sam laughed as he walked into Dean and Chloe's residence and shut the door behind him. "Dude, who's possessed?"

Dean gave him a withering look and indicated to the three-week old infant cradled in his arms. "Hello? My daughter? The one with a scream that could shatter glass?"

Biting back a grin, Sam listened to the small unhappy screams of his niece, her face screwed into a look of unhappiness as she wailed. "Aw, what's wrong, Gracie?" he cooed and carefully rubbed his pinkie finger into a balled fist. The child continued crying, blue-green eyes open for a fraction of a second. Her hand slid from his finger and Sam stepped back.

"What's wrong?" Dean demanded and frowned with worry. "She's been crying like this for two minutes now, and I have no idea what's wrong with her! I seriously think a demon got up in her or something!"

Sam watched as his brother leaned towards his daughter's face and kissed her forehead, which calmed the infant for a moment. "Dude, you know that babies cry, right? Like, for everything they need?"

"I took the classes, Sammy and read all the things Chloe insisted would help me out," he groused and moved towards the kitchen. "I'm not stupid."

"No, you're just a father," Sam said and chuckled. "Lemme guess: this is your first time with Gracie without Chloe around?"

"Yeah, she insisted it was time for her to get back to the _Sun_. Like she needed to go back to work to support the family."

Sam frowned. Now was not the time to point out that he knew Dean and Chloe had discussed her returning to work after the baby's birth, that Sam and Sarah would help out with Gracie until the new parents got their bearings once again. "So," he cleared his throat. "When was the last time you changed her diaper?"

Dean made a face. "Chloe's? Dude, she's so not a child!"

"_Grace's_, Dean."

Dean made another face. "Chloe did that before she left for work."

"Which was?"

"Uh, thirty minutes ago."

_Check that off the list._ "Think she's tired?"

Dean indicated to his daughter. "Does this sound like a tired cry to you?" he asked. "She doesn't cry like this at night when we're putting her down."

Sam rested against the counter and smiled. "And how does she cry?"

"She makes this . . . squeaking kind of cry." Dean shrugged and gazed at Sam, the frustration gone from his hazel eyes. Instead, Sam saw a softness barely betrayed. "Anyway, what's your point?"

"The point? Dean, I think she's hungry." Walking to the refrigerator, Sam pulled out a small bottle and put it into the microwave to heat it. "When did Chloe feed her last?"

Dean groaned. "Only an hour ago. You seriously think she's hungry?" He looked down at his bawling, angry daughter and bounced her tenderly in his arms. "Is my girl hungry? Did she inherit Daddy's love of food?"

"Probably," Sam said and put the bottle in Dean's hand. He watched as Dean sat down and cradled Grace with one hand while he gently massaged the bottle's nipple into her mouth. The baby sucked hard on it and immediately quieted. He laughed. "Yep, she definitely inherited _that_ trait. Aren't you glad that we're neighbors, dude?"

"Yeah, whatever would I do without you," Dean said and rolled his eyes at his younger brother.

**2. ****Changing diapers**

"You can do this, Dean," Chloe insisted, hands on hips, a wide smile on her face.

Dean shot his wife an uncertain look and then glanced down at his daughter on the changing table, crying to beat the Devil. He sucked in a breath and dispelled it. "Ew, God," he complained. "All she drinks is formula and breast milk. Why's it got to smell like . . . _that_?"

Chloe shrugged and rubbed the baby's silken hair with her fingers. "It's the formula, Dean."

"Formula causes . . . this?"

She laughed and nodded. " Anyway, you're her father, and she told me she wanted you to change her."

"How? With that ESP thing you probably gave to her?" he asked and shot her a look.

She laughed and kissed him quickly. "Sure, why not? Time you learned how to change a diaper, _Dad_." With that, she left the nursery.

"I fight demons and fix cars," Dean grumbled as he unhooked Grace's onesy and pulled it up to change the dirty diaper. "I can do this."

The smell assaulted his nose like a demon attack, but he persisted because his daughter shot him the beginnings of a smile. And _that_ made this torturous task worth it.

**3. ****My kid can beat up your kid**

"Ten bucks says I can teach Grace how to beat up Jacob by the time she's five."

"No way! Jacob's two years older than Grace is. No way she'll ever get a handle on him."

"Will too!"

"Will not!"

"Gracie's gonna know how to protect herself, Sam. What better way to practice than on her cousin?"

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked. "Jacob already knows that girls have cooties, so no way he's going to let her take him."

Sarah and Chloe, who were sitting in the living room feeding two year old Jacob and six week old Grace, looked at each other and smiled before turning to look at their husbands argue over which kid will be the biggest, fastest, and best. "Brothers to the core," Sarah whispered and winked at Chloe.

Chloe stifled a laugh and leaned towards Sarah. "And they'll pass this on to their kids, you know that, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Sarah replied.

The brothers continued their playful argument, ignorant of their wives' knowing smiles.

**4. ****Sex life? What sex life?**

"It's been over a month," Sam complained to Sarah one night as they lay in bed and listened to their son Jacob cry for his father. He moved his hand over Sarah's stomach and caressed her skin. When he felt her react favorably, he sighed longingly. "Can't we just let him cry this once?"

Sarah turned her head and kissed Sam. "You remember the last time we let him cry?" Her body moved with the motions of his hand, and Sam could feel her passion rising with each passing second.

But the memory of "last time" gave him pause: Jacob had been so intent on finding Daddy that he had crawled out of his toddler bed and walked in on Sam and Sarah making love. So intent on their hurried moments of passion, neither of them had shut the door. And knowing his son would do the same thing was like putting icy water on a fire.

"Sometimes being a dad sucks," Sam grumbled and got out of bed with a heavy sigh.

"But you love it," Sarah grinned.

Sam had to admit, she had him there. He wouldn't trade fatherhood with anything else in the world.

**5. ****First words don't count as chick flick moments**

"Sarah, you'll never guess what happened!" Chloe practically yelled from the front porch across the yard at her sister-in-law, who was out playing with Jacob.

Sarah straightened and smiled at Chloe. "Do tell," she called back. "Does it have to do with my beautiful niece?"

Chloe shot down the steps and crossed into Sam and Sarah's yard, a brilliant grin on her lips. "Gracie said her first word," she said, pride in her voice. "And I think she's got Dean wrapped around her finger even more."

"She didn't say something like _Daddy_, did she?" Sarah asked and shook her head.

"_Da_, actually. Hey, wasn't that Jacob's first word?"

"Yep. Only his was more like a jibbery version of _Dada_. Sam still can't get over how wonderful that moment was."

"Did he get all teary eyed and then claim he had something in his eye?" Chloe asked.

Her sister-in-law laughed and turned to watch Jacob playing with his basketball set. "Even went so far as to pretend to fish out that imaginary eyelash. What did Dean do?"

"Picked her up and played 'airplane' with her for several minutes," Chloe replied, tears of joy gathering in her eyes. "I think he was trying to ignore the fact that he wanted to get blubbery, too."

"Why, what'd he say?"

"He told me that first words never counted as 'chick flick moments'."

"And that means . . . what, exactly?"

"Who knows?" Chloe replied with a shrug and a laugh. "As chick flick moments go, that one was pretty non-chicky. But Dean'll never let me live this one down."

"Not until your next child decides to get even and learn your title first."

"Let's start keeping tallies, so at least we can hold something over their heads."

"Agreed," Sarah said. "Dads don't always get the last say-so."


End file.
